ultimatefightingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ZukoTheViper12007AvatarNo1Fan/How to create a siganture :-)
A signature on the Wikia is a thing to link to your user page, user talk, user blog, your contributions, etc. You can link them after your blogs (this is optional). How to Make One Step 1 Know what your signature is going to look like. Step 2 When you know what your signature's going to look like, make a subpage. A subpage is a branch of your user page. For example:If you want a subpage about you, you name it "User:Gleek62442/About Me." But for now, let's name it "User:Gleek62442/Sig." Then click publish. Step 3 Click edit and customize your signature. To customize your signature, follow this tutorial: Color If you want to change the font color of your signature, type this code: This text is red. If done correctly, it will turn out like this: This text is red. You can also use custom colors. Go here to find a color. Copy and paste the code of the colors. Also remember that the pound key # is important for the codes. Background You can also change the background of the signature. The code and the HTML code is the same. Type this code in: This font is in impact. Bold, Italics, and Underlining To bold a text you put a text and type in three ' around it. It will turn out like this: This text is in bold. To italicizes, put in your text and type in two ' around it. It turns out like this: This text is in italics. To underline something, first write your text. Then before it, put in and then put after the text. Strike through To use strikethrough on your text, this is the coding you should use: This text has a line through it. So this is what your text will look like: This text has a line through it. Raise/Lower This is the code to raise your text: This text is raised. It'll turn out like this: This text is raised. To lower your text, this is the code: This text is lowered It'll show up like this: This text is lowered. Border To have a single-line border around your text, this is what your coding should look like: I want this text to have a blue border. It'll show up like this: I want this text to have a blue border. To have a double lined border, simply replace the word "solid" with "double." For example: I want this text to have a double blue border. It'll show up like this: I want this text to have a double blue border. You can also replace the word "double" or "solid" with things like "dashed" and "dotted". Step 4 Now you're done!...With the hard part! Click publish. Step 5 Move your mouse to your profile. Then click Preferences. Step 6 Scroll down a bit. Where a signature part shows up, click the custom signature box. Then type in "User:Gleek62442/Sig" or the name of your subpage. And now you're done! And if you need to use your signature, type in 4 tildes (~) Hope this helped! Leave me your signature if it worked! Category:Blog posts